Numerous types of clothing enhancement articles have been patented. Those that have been patented generally address the enhancement or accentuation of that type of clothing worn about the upper torso of the body, e.g., shirts, blouses, jackets, vests, etc., or, alternatively, the enhancement or accentuation of footwear.
For example, as to the former, U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,300 describes a badge that may be used to enhance or accentuate the epaulet of a uniform. U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,936 describes a unique cufflink that may be used to enhance or accentuate the cuff of a shirt. U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,469 describes a triangularly shaped trim article that may be used to enhance or accentuate the collar of a shirt or jacket. And, U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,553 describes a support device that may also be used to enhance or accentuate the collar of a shirt or jacket.
As to the latter, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,325,929, 1,366,929, 1,366,153, and 1,761,834 disclose ornaments that may be attached to the upper of a pump-style shoe to enhance or accentuate the shoe. U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,726 describes a hook and loop decoration that may be placed in any location on a fabric shoe to enhance or accentuate the shoe. And, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,459,947 and 5,845,422 describe articles that may engage or be placed atop the laces of a shoe to enhance or accentuate the shoe.
An area where clothing ornamentation has seemingly been ignored is that of trousers, especially the fly of trousers.